


【GGAD】投降 PWP

by driver_qiao



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Summary: 旧设定了。故事背景1945年GG进攻英国，AD是求和礼物。生活好苦，及时开车（什么鬼）……





	【GGAD】投降 PWP

伦纳德·斯潘塞-沐恩[1]看着来客漫不经心地搅动桌上热乎乎的甜茶，竭力忍住自己想拭汗的动作。  
早年间，他不过是事故灾害司的一个茶童，成日站得笔直，只待司长一声召唤。而今他坐在魔法部长办公室。发亮的黑酸枝木门紧闭，绵厚的波斯地毯铺展，一切悄无声息——除了他可怜的老心脏砰砰狂跳，仿佛回到第一次倒茶的那刻。  
对面玩着小银匙的人倒是慢条斯理，一手还在无声地翻动着厚重名录。  
“这里就是所有人？”他问。  
“是的，格林德沃大人。”伦纳德顿了一下，“除了关在阿兹卡班的那些，他们在另一本。”  
啪。书页合上了。格林德沃抬起双手，手指张开，指尖对齐，虚拢着轻轻相碰，“你说过可以给我任何人。”  
“悉听尊便，格林德沃大人。”伦纳德赶紧补充道，“我能奉献的，只有鲜血、苦干、眼泪和汗水。”[2]  
伦纳德心中暗暗叫苦。大军压境兵临城下，混世魔王把他头砍下来挂在魔法部金碧辉煌的正厅门口都不过分，然而这魔王只是要人。在他所听闻的格林德沃的风流韵事里，这位大人男女通吃涉猎颇广，犹爱清秀羞怯的少年。此刻，整个大不列颠群岛的巫师任君选择。梅林在上，天晓得谁是那个“幸运儿”呢？  
“阿不思·邓布利多。”格林德沃微笑，异色双瞳的清冷光芒让这个笑容显得不怀好意，“我要这个。”  
伦纳德终于抬手擦了擦额角的汗。好死不死啊。阿不思·邓布利多。不清秀，不羞怯，更别提什么少年风姿。这位霍格沃茨的变形课教授正关在阿兹卡班——因为出格的对魔法部不抵抗政策的抗议举动。但此事不容迟疑，那句话怎么说来着？历史是由胜利者书写的。[3]  
“啊没有问题。”现任魔法部长点了点头，满脸堆笑，”以邓布利多教授的现状，也无需您屈尊亲临阿兹卡班。”  
盖勒特·格林德沃抬起茶杯，浅啜一口。

阿不思·邓布利多在睡着。  
北海海域阴风怒号，浊浪排空。这座位于海域中央的岛屿犹如神迹，难以追寻。阿兹卡班矗立于此，环绕其间的怪叫似要与风号浪啸纠缠攀升，直击天宇。初进阿兹卡班时，这混合了摄魂怪低鸣和失智巫师嘶吼的怪叫一直敲击着阿不思的耳膜，直到钻进他最可怕的梦境里。  
阿不思·邓布利多无法睡着。  
右手腕上魔法部特制的手环使他成为这里最脆弱的囚犯。这形似麻瓜界手铐的银环看起来蠢透了，却让他魔法尽失。这在里，他平生所学咒语只是幼童胡言乱语，而老魔杖不过是根驱赶老鼠的木棍。他像个突遭失明的人。在这幽暗监狱里，唯有各种声音从四面八方传来，那是他对外界变化的唯一感知。在他浅眠的梦境中，有十四岁少女凄厉的尖叫，有游行巫师的振臂高呼，有与爱徒告别时的雨声，有威森加摩审判室的嘈杂。还有更深更深处，近半个世纪以来金发魔鬼的低语，拖着他直下地狱。  
脚步声与解锁声打断了他的闭眼挣扎。

“邓布利多教授，原谅我扰人清梦。很高兴看到您在这也能睡得这么香。”伦纳德高声说，尾音在走廊回荡。  
“哦，您来了。”阿不思施施然坐起，像要给新生致辞，“很遗憾没法给您倒杯茶。不过您可能已经喝够了。”  
魔法部长没有跟他置气，因为他身后阴影处的大人物此时走了出来。他深感快意地看到此刻阿不思脸上的表情——复杂到难以说清都有哪些情绪，大概是被石化咒和钻心咒同时击中的，不得不克制的巨痛。  
“魔法部的茶太甜了。要我说，更适合你。老朋友。”盖勒特微笑着。纯黑长袍裹着他结实挺拔的身躯，精美绣纹在昏暗光线中影影绰绰。黑色及地的披风像是恶魔的双翼。白发向后梳去但有几缕垂落额前，在轮廓凌厉的苍白脸颊上投下阴影。一双异色眼眸牢牢盯着阿不思。  
“站起来，跟我走。”这恶魔下了命令。  
阿不思敏捷却徒劳地握紧身旁的老魔杖，抬头直视盖勒特，纹丝不动。  
伦纳德一时不敢走入两人几乎凝固的对视中，犹豫着是要说明一下这是场伟大的献祭，还是直接替恶魔大人收拾这个教书匠。  
没等他想好，盖勒特已经快步走了进去，几下走到阿不思跟前，将人直接捞起，双手紧紧攥住囚犯的肩膀。毫无意外，阿不思全无还手之力。魔杖掉落。单薄肮脏的囚服下，他那瘦了不少的身板似乎还在轻颤。  
“你以为我做不到吗？”盖勒特低声问。问得咬牙切齿，犹如降下最黑暗的咒语。  
阿不思不说话。盖勒特是两人中略高的那个，此刻微微俯视的角度，他看见阿不思龟裂沾血的嘴唇扯起一个弯弧，说不清是温柔还是挖苦。眉眼低垂，看不清眼神。整个人说不出的疲惫软弱。下一秒，阿不思的脑袋垂下，恰到好处地抵在自己肩膀。他薄汗沾湿的额角与自己的脖颈接触的地方似乎瞬间被点燃，炙热疼痛。他简直是一只暴风雨中无处藏身的凤凰。  
盖勒特没有多余的时间去反应——阿不思是昏过去了。

盖勒特扯下披风裹住阿不思，隔空捡起魔杖，兀自抱起怀中人离开。伦纳德看着两人的背影，睁大双眼，阿兹卡班倾塌在眼前也不过如此。

“阿尔，阿尔……”  
他在喊他。一切都结束了是吗？一切都是梦魇是吗？他还在毕业后的那个假期，在绿树荫浓的高锥克山谷，和那个金发的年轻巫师在一起。  
他在喊他，微凉长指在抚摸他，湿热鼻息在拂弄他。他觉得自己明明像溺在水里，却渴得要命热得半死。神魂颠倒中，阿不思只好无措地去抓所有能够到的东西，比如该死的近在眼前却无法抓住的浮木。  
“别急，阿尔。”盖勒特的嘴唇带着顽劣笑意，在阿不思能出声抗议前堵住了他的嘴。  
令人窒息的热吻中，反而是阿不思的某部分被抓住了。那只属于年轻而强大的巫师的手，正抓握着他迄今所学魔法不能控制的脆弱部分。更过分的是，没等他喘上气，那魔掌就活动起来。灵活手指摩挲打转，描绘着最私密最羞耻的细节，指尖还不时擦过那个蓄力待发的尖端。  
阿不思觉得害怕，卷起的陌生而汹涌的情潮让他觉得害怕。他在努力，努力呼吸，努力挣扎。  
直到终于抓住那根浮木。

“你醒了。”盖勒特淡淡地说，仿佛叹气。  
阿不思勉强分辨所能获得的信息。某座古堡，某间卧室，空荡幽暗，壁炉正旺——可能不是真的火，却是当下唯一的光源。空气中除了辛辣草药味，还有某种冰冷深沉的香气。被窝中，他转了转右手腕，心又沉了下来。  
“我可不能把这蠢手铐摘下来。”盖勒特坐到床边，床铺随着他俯身的动作又陷下去一小块。即使没有摄神取念他也知道阿不思在想什么，“病成这副鬼样，你依然要绝境求生，奋战到底，对吗？”  
阿不思垂下眼帘，睫毛阴影覆盖眼神。久别重逢，他这才对盖勒特说出第一句话，“杀了我吧。”  
他被关在阿兹卡班。寒意伴随风雨日渐加重。失去所有魔法防御后，这位变形课教授像个麻瓜一样发抖发烧，妄想用自己的身躯和单衣御寒。盖勒特那天见到的他，瘦得可怜，站不起来，离死不远。阿不思此刻也无意珍惜这捡回的性命。  
盖勒特冷笑，“从此巧克力蛙画片上就写着：纪念为抵抗黑魔王而英勇就义的阿不思·邓布利多，是吗？你怎么还是这么天真。”  
微凉长指掐住了阿不思的下巴。他感觉湿热鼻息在靠近，空气中冰冷深沉的香气原来属于面前这人。他继续避开对视，同时发现自己甚至没有抬起手指的力气。  
“省省体力。我可不想再看着你昏睡三天。”盖勒特靠得更近。  
“你要做什么？”真蠢，阿不思想，像案板上的肉一样昏睡的三天里，他要做什么早就做了。  
亲吻是这蠢问题的答案。盖勒特的双唇微翘，像印章一样烙下来。也许是疾病与睡眠使得阿不思的唇舌麻木，这个吻全然不像记忆中那般炙热暴烈。黑魔王耐心轻柔地舔咬这两片沾染药水苦味的嘴唇，像小孩子在吸吮最爱口味的糖果。阿不思张口想去撕咬，却让恶魔的舌头伸了进来。这条如蛇般灵活的肌肉，正用某种令人羞愤的进出节奏，进行新一轮探索。这么多年没有白过，他们的确需要重新认识重新探索。他有那么几秒像中了夺魂咒一般魂魄出窍，终于血腥味在这个无声较量中弥散开来。  
阿不思咬了他。  
盖勒特抬手擦了擦嘴，雨露麻便衣袖口立刻晕开一块淡红色，“劝你放弃用这副牙齿进攻的想法。否则——不管受伤的是谁——我会让你连这点力气都没有。”  
他拨开阿不思额前需要修剪的红棕头发，它们比记忆中颜色更深。他笑了，“你简直比当年还要天真。”  
阿不思将下半张脸埋入被子，掩饰自己体力虚弱的喘息，只露出蓝莹莹的双眼。他看见盖勒特抬手时手腕的指痕。原来这手是他梦里救命的浮木，而他最终抓住了。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特这次是真的在叹气，“你怎么哭了？”

接下来几天，阿不思被独自关在这房间里。  
当然还有施了魔法的一切。晨起时，盥洗室里已经热水奔腾烟雾缭绕。餐车踏着钟点穿门而过，锅碗杯碟叮叮当当依次铺排。壁炉里的火永不熄灭。  
“这里不过是另一座监狱罢了。”阿不思望着天际，自嘲地笑了。他恢复得很快。重新获得力气后，他做的第一件事就是把卧室窗户推开，这才发现房间在古旧城堡的最顶层。而这座古堡站在悬崖边，宛若胜利女神[4]迎风而立，身后是狂风呼啸的荒原，脚下是波涛汹涌的大海。  
今年冬天冷得反常，大风夹杂细雪卷入房间。阿不思不以为意，成日倚窗望天，好比还在阿兹卡班的日子。

“你疯了吗？”  
倚窗而眠的阿不思惊醒过来，黑暗中还没捕捉到光线，就被来人搂入怀中，往床边拽。  
“我带你来这可不是要你再次烧得像福克斯。”  
阿不思还没开口就被推倒，上半身后仰倒入绵厚被衾中。  
“还是说除了发烧你还真染了什么疯病？”  
“疯的人是你。”阿不思冷冷道。  
盖勒特站在床边，居高临下看着他，黑暗中也能看出双眼投射着不同光泽。他抬右手，窗户随之闭上。然后俯身，用这只施了无杖魔法的右手揪住了阿不思的衣襟。  
在找到的衣物中，阿不思挑了雨露麻长袍，跟他在霍格沃茨秉烛夜读时穿的一样。长袍沾了细雪，已是半湿。那只手的温度透过来，热得惊人。  
“你喝醉了？”阿不思这句话更像惊讶而非询问。  
“还没醉到没法收拾你。”盖勒特站在阿不思双腿中间，俯身越靠越近，酒气也在靠近。不是黄油啤酒这种甜蜜无害的新生饮品。浓浓酒精之外，阿不思闻到了独角兽的血、三头犬的毛发，以及凤凰的羽毛。[5]  
阿不思这次没有问对方要做什么，而是直接出手推拒。可惜的是，盖勒特立即按住了他的双手，以醉酒之人不可能有的敏捷和力气。右手手环直接像被钉死在床上，任他如何挣扎都无法松动分毫。而左手被对方拉起，迫不得已被牵到对方胯下，紧紧按住。  
冰凉厚重的长袍下，他能感知某个部位正坚硬挺起，灼热难耐。阿不思像被火焰烫到一样要收回手，但他不能。

“别告诉我你不想要，阿尔。”这不知廉耻的酒鬼贴着他的耳朵低语，“我不用摄神取念，我等你告诉我。”盖勒特的右手再次回到衣襟，这次它直接探了进去，按住阿不思心口。皮贴皮，肉贴肉。  
即使是阿不思，在此刻也无法抑制自己的心脏在某人手掌之下狂跳。他颤声问，“所以这就是你的酷刑吗？在这座特制监狱里。”  
“特制监狱？”盖勒特的嗤笑带着酒气，“这是我的房间，阿尔。”  
盖勒特一边借着阿不思的手抚揉着自己最炙热的器官，一边吻下去。辛辣苦甜的混合怪味瞬间就占据了阿不思的口腔，像被灌了一口烈酒。唇舌麻木，这次他没法咬下去。他不能够。此时他的所有挣扎扭动都像是挑逗，而口中破碎的闷声更像是情欲难耐的呻吟。  
盖勒特终于放开他。阿不思左手与唇舌重获自由之际，他的长袍被粗鲁地扯开了，清瘦却结实的伤痕错落的身躯赤裸在昏暗光线中。不远处火苗噼啪作响，映出忽明忽暗的轮廓。  
“怎么回事啊？我的老朋友。”盖勒特依旧衣冠楚楚，直视阿不思的身体，“你实在太敏感了。我还以为过去这么多年里，有很多人都很珍爱这具霍格沃茨教授的身躯呢。”[6]  
阿不思没有特意去遮挡起了变化的地方，也没有回答，只是侧过头去，望着壁炉。火苗照得他目光盈盈，头发更显赤红。倔强的沉默和未愈的伤痕，让他像某个麻瓜界殉道的圣人。  
黑魔王再次对着这圣人吻下去，这次是落在左胸口。伴随着心跳，湿热柔软的触感越来越靠近那个肿起的红色尖端。阿不思依旧侧着头，任轻吻在自己心口逡巡，强忍着不出声。当乳尖终于被含住时，他难以自制地颤了一下。  
“还有人像这样吻你吗？阿尔。”盖勒特问，声音含糊低沉。  
“或者这样呢？”另一边乳头被恶劣地轻捏一把，然后被下流地拨弄着。  
盖勒特在用手指和嘴唇重新认识这敏感身躯的每一细节。像四十六年前热恋中的少年，心怀虔诚与好奇，通过探索对方身体，寻欢作乐。  
随着恶魔的唇舌渐渐往下游移，越来越靠近肿胀难忍的核心，阿不思颤抖得剧烈。  
终于他出声低叫，像是受刑囚犯的悲鸣。因为他的阴茎被吸入湿热的内腔，被滑腻的活物包裹挑逗着——盖勒特含住了他，意识到这一点后他几乎立即射了出来。  
“够……够了……”阿不思听见自己带着哭腔。  
盖勒特退开，擦了擦嘴角余渍。这才开始宽衣解带。解决那些复杂襟带纽扣之后，盖勒特赤身压住了他，一手拢起他汗湿的头发，另一手解除了手环的固定咒语——阿不思还是无法动手抵抗，因为盖勒特的长指插入他的指缝，十指相扣，成为新的枷锁。  
“看着我。看着我。看着我。”盖勒特扳正他的脸，四目相对。  
然后盖勒特进入了他。  
阿不思顾不上自己此刻被恶魔欣赏着的是如何痛楚销魂的表情。他已经听不见看不清闻不到，唯一感觉是火热粗长的肉刃在慢慢慢慢劈开自己这身体，他只觉得疼痛难当。  
“睁开眼睛看我，阿尔。”盖勒特的声音听起来仿佛也在忍痛，“你太紧了。放轻松。”  
阿不思应激性的泪滴刚爬出眼眶就被亲吻蹭碎。右手被攥紧。体内利刃抽动起来。他不能自已喊出声，不能控制自己喊了什么。  
盖勒特射在他最里面。  
“你想要这个。你和我一样想念这个。邓布利多教授。”恶魔伏在他身上，贴着他耳垂低语。  
“我没有。”阿不思缓慢而嘶哑地说。火光映照，他蓄满泪水的双眼清亮闪烁，眼角鼻尖俱是红色。  
“我们还有很多时间去印证。但是，鉴于你没有好好休息而刚刚又太累了……”盖勒特轻轻抚摸他的眼角，施下昏昏沉睡咒。

此地仿佛不知时日。阿不思依旧每天倚窗沉思，望着荒原与长空，悬崖与深海。远古地图中，地球有边界。阿不思认为自己就被盖勒特幽禁在世界尽头。  
整座古堡似乎只有他们二人。那次之后，只要是晴朗夜晚，盖勒特都会来到他房间。有时是深夜，盖勒特近乎暴虐地在床笫间尽情施为，直到阿不思哽咽求饶。有时是傍晚，两人安静地共进晚餐，然后盖勒特什么也不做，只是执拗地抱着阿不思入睡。  
不变的是阿不思总是被噩梦惊醒，寒冬深夜汗水涔涔。盖勒特只是胡乱帮他擦干，一次都没有问他梦见了什么。

这夜暴雨似乎要把古堡冲垮。  
阿不思知道盖勒特今晚不会来。他知道这座古堡并非空置。比如那些戎装石像一定被施了魔咒，只要他敢妄动就会被它们的巨掌碾烂。比如也许连石柱地砖都在等他路过，堕入罗网。阿不思还知道，除了所有窗户外，连通外界的，还有那个永不熄灭的壁炉。  
路径就在他反复而谨慎的试探中得以确认。魔法火焰温暖明亮却没有灼痛他。他探出头，却发现自己来到另一个房间。  
房间小如斗室，两侧石壁火把摇曳。他看到前方有面镜子倚墙而立。这情景太过熟悉，他不受控制地走到镜前，像狂奔后的人一样剧烈喘气。

这不是厄里斯魔镜，阿不思相信霍格沃茨那面是世间唯一。但此刻他面对镜子，看见了同一个人——盖勒特。在他身后，火光明灭中，盖勒特无声伫立，目光灼灼，与镜中的他对视。  
阿不思心脏瞬间凝固。他倒吸一口气，不知该后退一步，撞碎这幻影，还是要前进一步，推倒这镜像。然而盖勒特本人从身后抱住了他，真实的力度与热量不容置疑。  
“阿尔，你想跑去哪里？”  
“你今晚应该……”  
“应该在哪里？我认为怎样都不应该在这雨夜搜寻，抓捕本应躺在我床上的人。”  
光线暧昧温暖，阿不思挣扎不动，抬头看向镜子，只见盖勒特的双手收紧，探入麻质长袍，不安分地在自己胸膛游移。亲眼观看自己被魔王亵玩的羞耻让他闭上双眼。  
“你刚刚在迟疑什么？”他在他耳边轻笑，将长袍撩起。  
“这让你想起了厄里斯魔镜对吗？你平时在那镜子中看见的是这样吗？”他侧头吻了他耳鬓。  
“你曾经对着我狠狠干你的幻象，硬得不行对吗？”盖勒特恶意地用微热鼻息烘烤着阿不思颈边的汗水，看着它们划过锁骨再往下钻。他明知阿不思长久幽禁的双腿渐渐积累酸胀，此刻还用污言秽语将它们逗弄得发软。  
“够了，盖勒特，放开……唔……”  
盖勒特从后面进入了他。  
前戏不足和羞耻姿势让这次进入格外真实。角度，热量，触感，以及冲击的频率与深度，让阿不思来不及感受痛楚就被极乐高潮卷起。他不能自已地呻吟大叫，徒劳地伸出双手在镜面上抓握，留下湿泞指痕。  
直到盖勒特射出来，阿不思才睁开眼睛。  
阿不思转身背靠镜子。激烈性事后软弱而湿漉，靠着镜面冷却余热未消的敏感身躯。他的红棕头发汗湿后带着微卷，垂落下来。整个人看起来堪称可怜。  
还没等站直，盖勒特便将他摁在镜子上，对着这可怜样，狠狠吻下去。  
阿不思已经无力推拒，只在这攻城掠池的强吻中尽力呼吸，直到结束。

“我还会跑的。你的魔法困不住我。”阿不思笑了，嘲讽神情不能掩饰这笑容中令人心碎的苦涩，“即使这镜子背后是悬崖深海，即使重回阿兹卡班，我也不会留在你身边，永远。”  
“是吗？”盖勒特掐住阿不思的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。  
“你不顾一切想跑回英国，却忘了正是你的祖国亲手把你送给我，任我施为。你何等清白高尚，矢志与黑魔法为敌，却忘了当年我们如何彻夜学习它——哦对了，难怪你忘记。那时霍格沃茨的模范生一心只想和我寻欢作乐。”  
黑魔王的异色双眼映着火光，似在发红。手往下滑，扼住了阿不思脖子。  
“你哪都去不了。我走到哪里，你就站在我的影子里。我杀人，你也溅满鲜血。阿不思·邓布利多，你将以全英国第一个投降于我的巫师留名。”  
盖勒特越扼越紧。阿不思摇头，抬眼看他，泪水夺眶而出。  
“看你这可怜样，阿尔。你以为你的眼泪会击退我，你的痛苦会劝服我，你会感化我就像四十六年前我迷惑你那样吗？”  
阿不思的回答像从被绞紧的喉头中挤出。他说，“我已经做到了。”[7]

盖勒特像被击中一样松开手，看着阿不思，像是最后一次见他。  
曾经他以为两人就此诀别。阿利安娜死后的第二天清晨，盖勒特离开高锥克山谷，离开夏天。他幻影移形所到之地大雨倾盆，他想，接下来是离开阿尔的第一个夜晚。  
经年后重逢，他再不愿雨夜中与阿不思相会，然而两人又走到了今天。

盖勒特怀疑自己才是被扼住脖子的那个，怀疑是自己哭了，因为他喉头发紧，说不出话。但是，阿不思看着他，微笑着说，“我也是。”

最后，盖勒特解开了阿不思右手的禁锢手环，将老魔杖还给它的主人，“你赢了，阿尔。”  
是的，黑魔王投降了。阿不思自由了。黑魔法也不会接近大不列颠岛半步。  
阿不思接过魔杖却没有松开盖勒特的手，接骨木抵在两人交握的手中，喷出火舌紧紧缠绕——牢不可破咒[8]。这是他恢复魔法后施的第一个咒语。  
“投降的人是我。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Leonard Spencer-Moon，1939 – 1948任魔法部长。他最开始是事故灾害司的茶童。  
> [2] [3] 皆为丘吉尔原话。原著设定伦纳德跟他关系不错。  
> [4] 参考萨莫色雷斯奈姬像。  
> [5] 原著中烈酒的组成材料。  
> [6] 虽然写的是黄色废料但还是想说，GG不是意指AD风流啥的，而是不自信，不相信AD因为两个月的初恋守身如玉几十年。  
> [7] 这两句对话改自美剧《汉尼拔》台词，S2E13。  
> [8] 原著还需见证人。就当这俩法力跟颜值一样逆天，放过这个细节吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 以下碎碎念。  
> 啊天晓得PWP还能扯这么多。此文中，AD立场大致是——你是错的，我不站你，但我爱你，不能打你。GG立场就复杂些——国家卖你，我护着你（算吧），你还要怼我，但这也是我爱你的原因，全世界我只能输给你。  
> 中年人的重逢P都这么多发了还要分，真有点无情啊……


End file.
